The present disclosure relates to the field of electrical contacts and more particularly to electrical contacts that provide an electrical connection between two electrical components.
Contacts are generally used to provide detachable electrical connections between components of a system. For example, connectors may be used to help transmit electrical power in a system. As connectors are mated, the mating parts exert normal forces on each other. Stronger normal forces result in less contact resistance at the connection. Stated another way, as the normal forces exerted by two connectors on one another increase, the resistance between the connectors decreases, and visa versa. As the resistance is decreased, the current capacity of the connectors increases. Contacts may also be gold-plated to reduce contact resistance. Lower contact resistance is generally desirable, since, as current passes through the contact, the contact will heat up more as the contact resistance level increases. The contact resistance, and resulting heating of the contact, determine the maximum amount of current that the connector is capable of carrying. However, higher normal forces, while reducing contact resistance, generally have the detrimental effect of increasing wear as the connector is mated and unmated, thereby limiting the durability of the connector. Prior art contacts have had to sacrifice one of the important qualities of lower contact resistance or durability to achieve the other.
In the field of electrical contacts, an electrical contact may be inserted into a contact housing. The electrical contact may be held in place by a lance disposed on the electrical contact or by a finger disposed on the contact housing. The strength of the lance or finger may help to determine how much of a back-out force the contact housing may be able to withstand.
The process of connecting a plurality of wires to an electrical contact may be accomplished by inserting the wires into the electrical contact, aligning the wires and crimping the wires in place. During this process, the wires may enter areas of the electrical contact where they are not intended to enter, such as where a post enters the electrical contact. Additionally, it may be difficult to precisely align all of the wires with each other.
It may be useful to provide an electrical contact which provides a greater normal force on a portion of a connector that is inserted therein. It may also be useful to provide an electrical contact including a fold which is capable of withstanding a relatively large back-out force (relative to an electrical contact without a fold). Further, it may be useful to provide an electrical contact which facilitates proper insertion and alignment of a plurality of wires therein.